Riker Lynch
Riker Anthony Lynch (Born November 8, 1991) is an American singer, songwriter, actor, and dancer. Riker first started it all, for the Lynch kids. As the oldest member of R5 , Riker got the ball rolling very early, dancing and performing Michael Jackson and Grease routines when he was four years old for family members. Soon after, that turned into four younger siblings, all mimicking Riker, and R5 was started. Now, after many years of dancing and acting in Colorado, Riker is a full time actor, dancer, and musician in LA and currently has a recurring role as "Jeff Warbler" on the Fox Television hit, "Glee". * It is revealed in a LiveStream, that he prefers the night more than the morning. * He prefers tall girls. * Known as the "leader" of R5 * Oldest member of R5 * The oldest of the Lynch Kids * He plays bass. * Known as "Jeff the Warbler" on Glee * He loves the drinks; Hot Chocolate & Coconut Juice * Favorite pie: Banana Cream Pie * Favorite color: Blue * Biggest pet peeve: Being woken up * He was supposed to be a girl named Madison. * His favorite food is burgers and fries. * His favorite drink is Hot Chocolate. * Riker named Rocky after a baseball team (the Colorado Rockies). * His favorite Disney movies are Aladdin and Tangled. * One of his pet peeves is being woken up and having his siblings in his bed * His favorite kind of pie is Banana Cream. * His favorite pair of shoes are his converse and his royal blue supra societies * He is on Glee as Jeff the Warbler. * His only line in glee was "six" in "Special Education", therefore creating the "3-6 mafia" * His dad is the manager of Wholesale Medical * His favorite song to write was Always because he wrote it about a girl he liked, writing it in 10 minutes * He wrote the second verse of Say You'll Stay from Ramona in Scott Pilgrim * HE GIVES THE BEST HUGS IN THE WORLD * He bleaches his hair light blonde * He was a dancer in the movie "The Muppets" * Known as the leader of R5. * Oldest member of R5. * He plays bass and does vocals. * His favorite color is blue. * His birthday is November 8, 1991. * His full name is Riker Anthony Lynch. * He has a blue car named Six. * He's the only one in R5 that wears glasses. * His favorite soda is orange cream soda. * His favorite movies are That Thing You Do, Scott Pilgrim vs. The World, and Crazy, Stupid, Love. * His favorite candy is Peanut Butter M&M's. He also likes Chocolate Twizzlers. * His favorite word is awesome. * He's known known doing this: \o/. * He's currently 6'0" * He LOVES McFly! * On Glee, the only line he's ever said is "six." * He LOVES to shop at Hollister and likes to shop at Zara. * His tumblr account is: rikerr5.tumblr.com * He supposedly has a crush on a certain blonde female from Glee... Hmmm.... * He wrote the second verse to "Say You'll Stay" after watching Scott Pilgrim vs. The World. * He, Ratliff, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland were all apart of a dance group called the "Rage Boyz Crew". * Before going to The Rage, he learned to dance by watching *NSYNC and Michael Jackson videos and Grease. * His favorite animal is the mongoose. * He went with the other Warblers around the world on the Glee Tour and is in the Glee 3D movie. * He and Rydel are Team Peeta. * He showed at zombie tryouts and they kicked him out! * His favorite comedy tv show is Entourage. * His favorite book series are Harry Potter and The Hunger Games. * His favorite superhero is Iron Man.